


popsicles

by natodiangelo



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Making Out, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toushirou and Gintoki eat popsicles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	popsicles

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend were eating popsicles and i was like "what if" so i did it
> 
> i was thinking that this would work best with a modern-ish high school au, or something like that. they're not adults in this anyways, since i think that the situation would have turned out differently if they were.

The sun shone down hot and bright. Toushirou kicked his legs out, feet only barely skimming the grass that reached underneath the porch. His left hand rested on the dark wood of the porch, holding him up; the other held a bright blue popsicle, some sugary flavor he didn't care enough to know the name of. Gintoki sat next to him, one leg underneath him and the other hanging idly. The popsicle he held was artificially red -- probably strawberry, knowing Gintoki. 

Toushirou was watching the overgrown grass sway in the breeze. He was so thankful for the wind today, a brief reprieve from the overwhelming summer heat. His long hair was pulled back into a pony, and he could feel the cool wind on his neck. Mixed with the cold from his popsicle it was heavenly. 

He sighed around the ice, holding it in his mouth so he could lean back on both hands. He closed his eyes, relaxing, listening to the sound of the breeze and of Gintoki's soft breathing next to him. 

He heard Gintoki move before opening his eyes. Gintoki was staring at him. He sat up and took the popsicle out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Let me taste yours." Gintoki said. Toushirou frowned.

"Why? Isn't yours good enough?" 

"I've never tried that flavor." Gintoki nodded toward the blue dripping down his hand. "Let me try it." 

"Fine." He wasn't about to fight him on this. He stuck out the popsicle and Gintoki took the sticky mess from him, immediately bringing it to his mouth. He watched Gintoki take a couple sloppy licks from it, before handing it back. 

"It's not as good as I had hoped." Gintoki admitted, eating his own again. Toushirou snorted.

"See? You didn't even need to try it."

Gintoki grumbled a little but otherwise didn't object. He took that as a victory, or as close to one as he would ever get when it came to Gintoki. He put the popsicle back in his mouth and leaned back again, hoping that this time Gintoki would just let him relax. He closed his eyes.

He heard Gintoki move again, but didn't care enough to open his eyes -- at least, until the popsicle was taken away. 

"Woah, what are you doing?" He asked. It overlapped with Gintoki talking, but he didn't register what he said until their mouths were pressed together.

"Maybe this will taste better." 

Gintoki swept his tongue into Toushirou's mouth before pulling away, a huge grin on his face.

"It _does_ taste better this way." He commented happily. Toushirou could feel his face warming up and knew it was obvious from the way Gintoki smirked. He brought a hand up and wiped his mouth before grumpily grabbing at his popsicle. Gintoki pulled it out of reach.

"I don't think I've had enough yet." He said, face much too close in this kind of heat. Toushirou pushed at him weakly, not really wanting Gintoki to move away but wanting him to stop teasing at the very least.

"Just eat your own and be happy." He replied, reaching again for his popsicle. Instead, Gintoki kissed him, and he'd never had whatever flavor Gintoki had been eating, but _wow_ did it taste good when he licked it off Gintoki's lips. He really couldn't control himself when it came to Gintoki, and so he accepted that his popsicle would probably go to waste, melted across Gintoki's hand or all over their clothes or wherever Gintoki had left it. He pulled Gintoki to him, still feeling Gintoki's smile against his lips, and made a mental note ask what flavor Gintoki had gotten.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! you can request stuff from me, or just talk to me on my tumblr (natodiangelo.tumblr.com)


End file.
